<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't by WellDoneBeca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251147">Don't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca'>WellDoneBeca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Talks Dirty, Clubbing, F/M, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben fingers Rey in the club.<br/>(PWP)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/welldonebeca">Twitter</a></p><p>Find me on <a href="https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Ben whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey swallowed down a moan, watching as his hand moved slowly under her skirt and looked around the club. Poe and Finn had dragged their whole friend group there with them, and her boyfriend was determined to make good use of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With two of his thick fingers buried inside her, the heel of his hand rubbing against her clit and his hard cock pressed against her back, Rey didn’t know how long she could last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna cum?” her boyfriend whispered on her ear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can feel your cunt squeezing my fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” he pressed her clit harder, making circles with his fingertips. “You’re going to cum </span>
  <span>silently</span>
  <span>. Do you think you can be a good little slut and do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded quickly, biting her lip and his sinful lips touched her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So cum for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached her orgasm with a soft whimper, and Ben stimulated her the whole time. When she finally came down, he pulled his fingers from inside her and stopped by her side – making sure she could see him licking his fingers and lips clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey breathed deep and Ben looked around for a moment before moving close to her and lowering his lips to kiss her earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to the men’s restroom,” he instructed in whispers, his voice thick and pouring arousal. “I need to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/welldonebeca">Twitter</a></p><p>Find me on <a href="https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>